


Eve of Eavesdropping

by moon_intension



Series: My Adlocktober Submission Compilation (2016) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, A Scandal In October, Adlock, Adlocktober, F/M, Irene's Theme, Sherlock Mind Palace, Sherlock violin, The Woman - Sherlock, Yearning, the adlock yacht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_intension/pseuds/moon_intension
Summary: Inspired by the prompt:"How long have you been standing there?""Longer than you'd like."
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Series: My Adlocktober Submission Compilation (2016) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190636
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Eve of Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> Next part of my first series on AO3!! 
> 
> Some good ol' Sherlock rambling while being unaware of everything else hehe
> 
> Please enjoy fellow Sherlockians~

The feeling of waiting was frustrating. More so if the person you were waiting for had a baby to attend to. Sherlock needed to talk to John, needed to talk to _anyone_ about the strange things his mind was thinking. He didn’t want to talk about his heart. Sherlock shivered.

He whipped his violin up to his chin once more and started playing Irene’s Theme, the piece he’d been playing nonstop for the past few minutes. 

It was written during a time of sorrow and devastating news. He’d thought Irene was dead, but she wasn’t.

He stopped playing. Looking around and seeing no one, he began to pour out everything in a soft, tender voice:

“The Woman, _The_ Woman. Ms. Adler, I know I shouldn’t be like this, but I am. When I resist it, I struggle to keep it caged and hidden, like I do with emotions like them. I don’t understand why your image keeps persisting on existing in my Mind Palace like that. I don’t get it. I don’t understand. I hate it. This is too much-too much.“ 

Sherlock placed his violin and bow down, then went over to the sofa and flung himself on it.

Distinctive perfume, familiar voice, the sound of stiletto heels coming in on 221B’s floor.

"Such a touching speech, Mr. Holmes.”

He was up to the brim with a thousand thoughts streaming through his head. He jumped up and swivelled around to see what he knew to be standing there. Irene Adler. With her smirking red lips, dramatic fashion, and rapier wit in front of him, she caused a weird aching in Sherlock’s heart. He flushed, and drove it all away with a growl in his mind.

Had she been there the _entire_ time, listening to every single word he had just said? ‘No. No. _No_.’

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Longer than you’d like.”

‘Yes. She’d heard everything’, Sherlock thought with a defeated sigh.

After a brief period of silence, he was unsure of what was going to happen next. 

Irene tumbled into him, hugging him so hard that Sherlock’s bones could have been broken. “I missed you.”


End file.
